


To The Victor Goes The Spoils

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: There Is A Time And A Place For Everything. It's Called College. [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But he is actually of age, Clubbing, Dealer!Arthur, Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Questionable Driver Choices, Yusuf uses his chemisty degree the best way possible, jailbait!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: After finishing finals, Yusuf gets Eames to go out with him after a game of beer pong.





	To The Victor Goes The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kink Bingo square "Body Painting". 
> 
> I don't even know anymore!!! 
> 
> Thanks to Oceaxe for the beta and Brookebond for the cheer reading!

Eames pushed open the classroom door with a victorious whoop. He just completed the last final of the year. There was no telling what his grade would be, but he was done. 

 

Eames rushed to his dorm where the other students had already started partying. He was barely in the door before he was handed a beer. You would think it was the end of the world the way the students partied after finals. 

 

Eames found his roommate and best friend Yusuf, and soon they were engrossed in an intense game of beer pong. 

 

“If I win, you have to go with me to Paradox,” Yusuf shouted as he lined up to try and take out Eames final cup. 

 

“If I win you have to shave,” Eames challenged, knowing if Yusuf missed, he had this in the bag. 

 

Yusuf shrugged and nonchalantly tossed the ping pong ball. Eames watched as it splashed effortlessly into his cup. The crowd around him erupted into cheers as he chugged the cup. Eames picked out the ping pong ball and flicked it right into Yusuf’s cup and a subtle “fuck you.”  

 

Yusuf grinned and drank down his cup before coming over to clap Eames on the back. “Get dressed in something that you don’t mind ruining,” he whispered to Eames. “But try to look good, you might get some.” 

 

Eames nodded and started to make his way through the crowd. He was already working on a good buzz and the thought of going dancing wasn’t as horrible as it would have been a few hours ago. 

 

“Who is sober enough to drive, eh?” He heard Yusuf shout as he closed the door to his room. 

 

His room was much quieter and for a moment Eames just stood and breathed. After a moment Eames glanced around and found a undershirt that was still clean. He took off his t-shirt and pulled the undershirt on, leaving his jeans and trainers on. The shoes could be washed, he figured. 

Eames took a moment to check his hair making sure it had that “it looks like I didn’t try but I really did” look. He was a bit scruffy, but all and all he felt like he looked good. 

 

Yusuf busted through the door, waving Eames to come with him. “I got a driver. We need to go before the jello shots hit him.” 

 

Eames grabbed his wallet, making sure his money and ID were safe and sound before following Yusuf to a beat-up truck in the parking lot. 

 

It took twenty minutes to get them to Paradox and there was already a line almost around the corner. Above the door,a sign advertised that they were having a paint party that night. 

 

“Yusuf, we are going to wait for two hours in that line,” Eames complained, climbing out of the truck. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” Yusuf clapped him on the back and pushed him towards the entrance. 

 

How Yusuf was on the VIP list Eames would never know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. The face that Yusuf was a chemistry major probably played a part in it. 

 

Once inside, they headed straight to the bar. The music was pounding in Eames’ chest as they threw back Jaeger bombs. 

 

“One of my contacts is here tonight,” Yusuf shouted in Eames’ ear. 

 

“Contacts?” 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Yusuf said with a chuckle. He turned to scan the club, obviously looking for someone. 

 

Eames had no idea what a paint party was but he had to admit this looked fun. People squirted glowing paint on each other or onto drums that they beat in time with the music. Everyone on the dance floor was covered in different colors, rubbing them off on each other as they writhed. 

 

“There he is!” Yusuf shouted, gesturing for Eames to follow him.

 

Eames threw back another drink before following, they made their deeper into the crowd, Eames almost lost Yusuf several times in the push of the crowd. 

 

When Eames caught up to Yusuf he was talking to a young man that Eames could swear wasn’t legal. He looked all of 17, wavy black hair hanging nearly to his shoulders, entirely too many glowing necklaces and bracelets gracing his bare chest. 

 

    Eames watched their exchange, trying to ignore the sinfully sexy stomach and dark jeans barely hanging on the boy’s hips. When their eyes met, Eames knew he was completely fucked. Those eyes were calculating and intelligent. the way those perfect lips turned up when he looked at Eames made him sure he was probably going to jail that night.   

 

    Yusuf and the boy traded money for a small package and Eames tried not to notice. Once they were finished, Yusuf gripped his shoulder and mimed getting a drink. When Eames turned back the boy was coming towards him. 

 

    “I’m Arthur, and I’m legal. Let’s dance.” 

 

    Before Eames knew it, he was being dragged into the center of the dance floor. Arthur turned and smiled as he pulled Eames in by the belt loops. 

 

    “Wanna have some fun?” Arthur asked, lips against Eames’ ear. 

 

    Eames nodded, letting Arthur brush his lips over his throat. He nearly melted at the sight of that dimpled smile. 

 

    “I’d normally charge for this, but you’re cute.” Arthur said as he offered Eames two red tablets. “It’s ecstasy. Good shit, too. Thank your friend.” 

 

    Eames grinned and toss the two pills in his mouth, dry swallowing them. Arthur beamed as he pulled Eames to one of the tables covered in squeeze bottles. 

 

    Arthur shook his hips to the beat as he selected a color and squirted bright blue acoss Eames’ chest. 

 

    “You little shit,” Eames muttered, collecting some of the paint on his hand before smearing it over Arthur’s shoulder and chest. People began pounding the drums as a new song came on, splattering the two of them with multi-colored spots. 

 

    They both giggled and Arthur pressed in close, wrapping his arms around Eames neck. As they started moving with the beat, Eames felt a deliciously warm feeling spread through his body. 

 

    Arthur’s pupils were blown wide, telling Eames that he was feeling the same thing. Arthur bit his bottom lip as he worked his fingers under Eames’ tank, pushing it up slowly. 

 

    Eames shivered at how sensitive he had already become. Seconds later his shirt was lost in the crowd and Arthur was smearing more paint over his chest. 

 

    Eames gasped, his dick twitching in his jeans when Arthur’s long fingers brushed his nipples. He chose pink to paint Arthur with, colored speckles still falling on them randomly. Arthur’s eyes rolled back as Eames explored his slim body. 

 

    Everything boiled down to sensations, Arthur’s necklace bumping into his chest, the throb of the dance music, the heat of Arthur’s body as he ground against him. 

 

    Eames couldn’t fight it anymore and tangled his fingers in Arthur’s hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. Everything was so much more intense, the wet slide of Arthur’s tongue set Eames’ insides on fire. His other hand slid down Arthur’s back to grab his rear. Arthur moaned into his mouth and Eames could feel Arthur’s growing erection against his thigh. 

 

    Arthur broke the kiss, trailing his lips over Eames’ stubble. “Let’s find a dark corner.” He whispered. 


End file.
